1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to user equipment, such as a mobile phone or a laptop; and more particularly to a method and apparatus for measuring the ambient temperature of the environment surrounding the user equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Active and sports-oriented people many times need, or would like, to know what the ambient temperature is. Unfortunately, most people do not carry around a thermometer to determine the same.
According to an understanding of an English-language translation of an abstract, Chinese application no. 12 96 353 appears to disclose a mobile telephone, cordless telephone or general phone that automatically-measures and displays the temperature thereof. As soon as the mobile telephone is started or the general telephone is called up, the temperature display can be started to detect temperature, after seconds the liquid crystal display can automatically display ambient temperature. It is not clear from the English-language translation of the abstract how the temperature is determined.
The inventors are not aware of any other mobile phone having a thermometer for measuring the ambient temperature of the environment surrounding the mobile phone.